


Three Times Fondue (And One Extra)

by LeandraLocke, saturnmeetsmercury (jarofhearts)



Series: Where We Want To Be [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fondue, M/M, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraLocke/pseuds/LeandraLocke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/saturnmeetsmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first New Year’s Eve for Chris and Sebastian as a couple. What better way to spend it than at home together with a delicious meal of fondue and something even sweeter for dessert?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Fondue (And One Extra)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, we do not own these two (apparently, I - Leandra - wasn’t good enough this year, and Santa didn’t bring me Chris Evans for Christmas *sulk*. My only solace is that jarofhearts also didn’t get Sebastian). Everything is just a figment of our imagination. (Fondue is real though, but alas, I didn’t get that either. Jarofhearts did.)  
> Due to lack of time, the fic isn’t beta-read this time.  
> We do hope you enjoy it and wish you a great start into the new year!

 

As the last few hours of the year rolled by Sebastian and Chris found themselves in the cozy comfort of Sebastian’s apartment, spread out on his large couch and doing something as wonderfully boring as watching Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve. Even in case they'd have changed their plans last minute to join the celebrations before midnight and not after, Sebastian wasn’t all that sure they’d have been able to move to get ready and hit the clubs anytime soon. At least not immediately after their opulent dinner of meat _and_ cheese fondue. Relaxing for a while after that and going out later was just the perfect compromise.

“You think you’re ready for dessert?” Chris asked, his arm draped loosely around Sebastian’s shoulders. When Sebastian turned his head to look at him, Chris leaned in a bit closer and brushed a small kiss against his cheek that made him smile.

“You really feel like you can eat again?” he snickered softly, reaching over to put his hand on Chris’ stomach and rub lightly over his shirt.

Chris shrugged faintly, an impish smirk forming at the corners of his lips. “Come on, it’s been like… what? Three hours? And besides, it’s just fruit and chocolate. And a few marshmallows.”

“Yeah that doesn’t sound at all like it’s going to make me explode,” Sebastian huffed back dryly and slid further down on the couch to be able to rest his head on Chris’ shoulder, fingers curling in the warm fabric.

“We can take a walk later to work it off,” Chris suggested. “So stop being such a wuss. Come on now. We’re doing this!” he said enthusiastically, grinning as he gently slapped Sebastian’s thigh and got up from the couch, effectively depriving Sebastian of his pillow.

He voiced his displeasure in the form of a groan.

“But we have to cut all the stuff for it first.”

Chris rolled his eyes, but the expression on his face was clearly amused. “The pineapple is already in chunks, the tangerines just need to be peeled and separated, the raspberries don’t need any cutting, and how long can it take us to cut an apple and a banana? But you know, if you’re being such a lazy ass you can just stay here and I’ll do it myself.”

Sebastian twisted his hip on the couch to be able to reach Chris for a kick to the back of his thigh, but the other man was already just out of reach, and so he huffed instead.

“Nah, not going to give you that kind of ammunition,” he returned with a wry grin and finally got up to his feet to follow Chris into the kitchen.

They started to prepare the chocolate fondue with a routine that Sebastian had already been able to observe earlier. It was only the second time Chris visited him here in New York, but he had found his way around Sebastian’s kitchen quickly, putting out bowls and plates for the fruit. They continued to chat and joke, bump each other’s hips while moving from counter to fridge, and when Chris opened the water tap to wash the raspberries with a little more enthusiasm than was strictly needed, accidentally splashing Sebastian with water in the process, they both laughed some more, while Chris was apologising and mopping the water up with some kitchen towels.

Sebastian was done first with washing and cutting, and so he cleaned and dried his hands before glancing over at his boyfriend. He loved the way his shoulders and back looked in that thin sweater, outlined temptingly. And because he could, he simply stepped up behind him and slid his hands around Chris’ hip to the pockets of his jeans, slipping them inside while he hooked his chin over his left shoulder.

Chris let out a soft, throaty laugh, and he quickly put the apple slices that had dropped onto the counter on a plate, before he wiped his hands on a paper towel and fully leaned back against the embrace.

“Hm, this is nice,” he said softly. “I could do this every day, actually. Well, okay, maybe not a three-course fondue menu.”

“Yeah, that would catch up even with you eventually,” Sebastian smiled and turned his head to brush the tip of his nose over the soft hair on the side of Chris’ neck. “Can’t have a Captain America who doesn’t fit his uniform.”

The small, relishing sigh Chris had released ended in a low chuckle. “Yeah, that would make me Captain Meatball, in shape of an actual meatball.”

Sebastian couldn’t help the soft giggle that escaped him at that, and he withdrew one hand from Chris’ pocket to let his fingertips trail over his stomach again. “I really don’t want to sound superficial now, but that would be such a pity.”

“Yeah?” Chris asked, his hands now on top of Sebastian’s, running up and down his lower arm. “What if, when we’re done with Marvel, I want to do just that, though. I dunno, play aging detectives with a big, round beer paunch?”

Sebastian huffed in amusement. “Wait until you’re _aging_ then,” he said, patted Chris’ stomach, and pulled away from him. “Alright, let’s get this party started.”

Chris just let out another huffed laugh, shaking his head faintly. “I _am_ aging, you know,” he said as he picked up two of the plates as they both made their way to the dining table. “And by the time I’ll be done with the last movie and the promo tour and all I’ll be in my late thirties. Some consider that old.”

“Who, your nephew?” Sebastian smirked as he carried the rest of the fruit towards the table. “Let’s talk again when you’re over half a century old.”

“Okay,” Chris just replied, smirk still on his lips before he half-sprinted back to the kitchen, coming back with the chocolate they had already melted in the hot cream. “What if I do get a pot belly, though? Or worse: lose my hair.” He cringed at that himself, but Sebastian had to laugh a little despite that.

“Then you can still get your ass back into the gym. And a hair transplant,” he winked at him and snatched up the fondue fork. He knew that Chris did think about these things - or well, the latter mostly - but still had the opinion that a humorous approach to it was best.

“Hm, and here I thought you didn’t want to sound superficial,” Chris remarked drily, with the same subtle humour barely hidden behind his glance, before he lit the tealight and put the fondue bowl on top.

“You’re the one worried about that. I just wanted to soothe your fears,” Sebastian grinned back.

“Man, you’re not supposed to say that,” Chris replied with a playfully exaggerated whine in his tone. “You’re supposed to say you’ll love me no matter what and that you’ll still find me attractive even if I’m half-bald and have a nice pair of love handles to hold on to.”

Sebastian was laughing, couldn’t even help it. That petulant whine always cracked him up, as he had discovered when he’d been able to watch that one sequence from the Winter Soldier gag reel for ten minutes straight without being able to stop laughing, snickering, or giggling about it.

“Shut up and eat the chocolate, Chris.”

“Gladly,” he replied, took a raspberry up with his fondue fork and dipped it into the melted chocolate, not even waiting a second before he put it into his mouth. “Ah, hot!”

It only made Sebastian laugh harder, enough that he couldn’t even coordinate himself enough to spear a piece of apple.

“What the hell are you _doing_? Of course it’s hot!”

Chris shrugged again. “It’s not supposed to be as hot as the other fondue types, though. But alright.” The next piece that went to his mouth - tangerine - was being blown on gently for a few moments before he ate it, and now Sebastian finally managed to start as well.

Despite the fact that he still hadn’t been in any way hungry from their large dinner before, he found that he definitely had enough room again for this kind of dessert because it was, simply put, delicious. He wasn’t even sure which fruit was his favourite, and so he never took one twice in a row, making his way through their plates.

“Oh fuck this is good…” he sighed, blissfully closing his eyes as he let a chocolate-covered raspberry melt on his tongue.

“Yeah? You gotta try this, though. Raspberry _and_ banana,” Chris said waving his fork where he had picked up both and covered the fruit pieces in chocolate. He didn’t even hesitate for more than a second before he reached over the table and brought the fork to Sebastian’s mouth for him to try.

“That goes together well?” he cracked up his eyebrow in mild doubt, but then parted his lips anyway.

“Mhm, delicious,” Chris said, and Sebastian could feel the fruit bump against the corner of his mouth, smearing warm melted chocolate around it. “Oops, sorry,” Chris chuckled and Sebastian grinned, chewing and swallowing before letting the tip of his tongue flicker out to try and catch the chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

“Okay… that was good, have to give you that. How about…”

He reached out and put both pineapple and tangerine on his stick, covered them in chocolate, and leaned over to offer them to Chris.

“This?”

Chris grinned, his eyes fixed on Sebastian’s with a sparkle in them that said clearly he was enjoying this new turn very much. Lips parted wide enough to avoid a mess, he let Sebastian feed him the chocolate-covered fruit, humming low in the back of his throat as he chewed. “Hm, yeah. Not bad either,” he said and then took his on fork again, looking at the various plates in contemplation for a moment before he combined a mini marshmallow and a piece of apple. “Try this then.”

“Before I do: are we going to keep feeding each other back and forth now?” Sebastian drew his eyebrows up and bit his lip around a smile, holding out his hand underneath Chris’ stick so that the chocolate would drop down on it instead on the table.

“Why? You don’t like this?” Chris asked, and then, eyebrows ever so slightly raised and the hint of a mischievous smirk on his lips, quite deliberately missed his aim, smearing the chocolate along Sebastian’s bottom lip and halfway down his chin.

The sound that came over his lips then was half protest and half amusement. “You’re such a child!” Sebastian declared but tilted his head down to get the fruit into his mouth anyway. “And so impractical,” he added as soon as he could and snatched up his fork. Sucking the chocolate drops off his other hand, he rounded the table and unceremoniously slid sideways onto Chris’ lap. “There. Much better.”

“Mhm,” Chris hummed in agreement, one arm around Sebastian’s middle already to hold him in place. His gaze drifted from Sebastian’s eyes to his mouth, and he leaned up to kiss Sebastian’s chin, his tongue gently lapping up any remaining chocolate before he let it run along Sebastian’s bottom lip. When he drew away again, he made a deliberate smacking sound, licking his own lips. “Hm, I think I like that combination best so far.”

“Yeah, you would.”

Despite his words and the grin, however, the familiar flutter in his chest was back now, and so Sebastian added another, smaller and softer kiss to Chris’ lips before getting a new piece of fruit to cover in chocolate. The way Chris’ arm around his waist steadied him when he leaned over might have just been the best thing about this yet.

“Open up.”

And Chris did, closing his eyes for a moment as he chewed the fruit slowly. “Hm, the chocolate isn’t all that hot anymore, is it?” he asked then and, not waiting for a reply, used the potholder to take the bowl from the tea warmer. Instead of using his fork now, he took a piece of tangerine between his fingers and dipped it into the chocolate, bringing it to Sebastian’s mouth again. It was still warm, but not hot, only the tangerine was too tempting to say that out loud. So he just wrapped his lips around it, brushing Chris’ fingertips more (or less) purposefully as he took it from the light grip, sweetness bursting on his tongue.

Sebastian held Chris’ gaze and smiled.

Whatever appetite Chris had had for the dessert, the way he looked at Sebastian right now, lips ever so slightly parted and his gaze fixed on his mouth, made him feel like Chris was looking at something even more delicious. “God, I could just eat you up,” he said, voice barely above a whisper, before he leaned in again and brought their lips together for a proper kiss.

Sebastian would be lying if he said this wasn’t exactly where he had wanted this to go. So he dropped his fondue fork blindly on the table, brought his hand up instead to slide his thumb over Chris’ cheek and bury his fingertips into his hair as he returned the kiss that tasted incredibly sweet. It drew an appreciative hum from him.

A moment later, his eyes still closed, he felt Chris’ lips withdraw from his, warm breath ghosting over his skin. Something sticky-sweet touched his bottom lip, and he could smell the fruity scent of a raspberry before he felt its velvety texture underneath the chocolate with the tip of his tongue.

“God, look at you,” Chris said, voice low and soft, and his thumb brushed along Sebastian’s lips, catching a smile.

“Can’t do that.”

But despite his somewhat cheeky words, the warmth was still swirling in his middle, intensifying now as his boyfriend kept his gaze fixed on him. It was always special to be looked at _like that_ , and he sometimes still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Chris was doing it.

Another piece of fruit - pineapple - followed, but this time, Chris had dipped it into so much chocolate that, before it could reach Sebastian’s mouth, a huge dollop of warm, melted chocolate dropped down the front of Sebastian’s sweater.

“Oh, oops,” Christ laughed, attempting to remove most of the mess with a napkin. “Okay, _this_ now was not intentional.”

“You fucker!” Sebastian exclaimed between a reluctantly amused huff, looking down at himself and where the chocolate was now on the dark blue of his sweater. “I _like_ this one.”

“It’ll come out in the wash!” Chris said defensively, still chuckling. “I’ll even wash it for you if that’s what it takes.”

“Mmhh good to know.” Sebastian grinned wryly and took the napkin from Chris to wipe the rest of the chocolate off as much as he was able to. “Was that a subliminal message that you want me to take this off?”

“That was my plan in the end, but I’d intended to get you out of it without making an utter mess,” he replied with a faint shrug, but there was that impish glint in his eyes again, a small smirk on his lips as he tugged on the fine knit of the sweater. “Pity to waste the chocolate like that. I had a better use in mind.”

Sebastian crooked his eyebrow up. “Not too late for that,” he said, chucked the napkin away, and leaned back a bit to tug the sweater up and over his head.

“Mmhm, much better,” Chris said and ran his hand up Sebastian’s chest, palm flat and warm against his skin. It slid further up to the nape of Sebastian’s neck to pull him in for another kiss, but even if Sebastian had wanted to let it last for a few moments longer, Chris already pulled away again, and he licked his lips before his hand reached for the bowl of chocolate. It must be only pleasantly warm by then, because, this time, Chris dipped his forefinger into it and brought it back to Sebastian’s face, teasingly nearly touching his lips with it before he painted a wavy line across Sebastian’s collarbone. The next thing Sebastian felt was Chris’ tongue on his skin, licking the chocolate off him, and it made him laugh in exhilarated disbelief and affection.

“Oh my God, you’ve reverted to a five-year-old…” he said, but his hand came up to slide into Chris’ hair, and a small shudder went down his spine right to its base.

“Pretty sure my thoughts didn’t go in the direction they’re going now when I was five,” Chris said, and a moment later that finger, covered in chocolate was back in front of Sebastian’s mouth, middle and ring finger resting against his chin and gently nudging for him to open up.

He complied without even a moment’s hesitation. Lips closing around the chocolate-covered digit, tongue lapping slowly at the sweetness, cock stirring inevitably in his trousers.

There was still quite some chocolate left in the bowl, and the next time Chris scooped up a more generous amount, two fingers covered in it as he let a drop of it fall onto Sebastian’s chest. He leaned in and licked it off, kissing his way up to his neck before he smeared the rest of the chocolate all over it, releasing a soft laugh. “I could have done this from the start. Much better than eating with a fork or from plates.”

Sebastian couldn’t help huffing out a laugh, still torn somehow between incredulous amusement and the beginnings of arousal. “And thus I get one life goal of mine fulfilled: serving you as a plate.”

“Oh, that was a life goal of yours?” Chris asked, lifting his head for a moment before he leaned back in and let his tongue run along the sweet and sticky mess on Sebastian’s neck. “That’s awesome, because it was one of mine, too. Though I’m kinda hoping it won’t be the first and last time we’re doing this.”

Sebastian hummed. “We’ll see. It’s one hell of a mess.”

With a smirk he turned towards the pot of chocolate and dipped his own fingertip into it, bringing it up to Chris’ lips. “Now hold still,” he said softly, held their gaze for a long moment, and then slowly trailed his fingertip over Chris’ lips.

Chris’ eyes became half-lidded, and his tongue darted out, touching Sebastian’s finger in its movement before he caught it between his lips, sucking it in and lapping up all of the chocolate. Sebastian clicked his tongue disapprovingly, but the corners of his mouth twitched even when he wasn’t getting where he’d planned with this, and Chris beat him to speaking.

“Never mind the mess. I’m loving this,” he said, tone and features betraying a nearly childlike excitement for a moment. But that was forgotten instantly when Chris’ hand reached for the back of Sebastian’s head, pulling him in for another kiss, more rough and needy this time, and he pushed, nearly lifted Sebastian up to make him sit on the dining table. He didn’t break the kiss even while he was putting plates and bowls out of the way, and Sebastian decided - yes, it might have taken him a while to arrive at the conclusion - that his best bet in the face of Chris’ excitement was to indulge him and just go with it. Amusement was still colouring his arousal that spiked up when he was put on the table, reaching back to prop himself up even while he kept their kiss going, lips parting readily under Chris’, feet hooking behind his thighs to pull him close.

Even though Sebastian would have been perfectly fine just continuing with the kissing, Chris seemed unable to resist the chocolatey mess just yet. Big dollops of the slowly cooling mixture dropped onto Sebastian’s skin, and they both laughed, tingles of arousal mixing with a hilarity that you couldn’t find with every partner.

But eventually, his lips still split into a wide grin, Chris seemed to have enough of it as he pushed the bowl further out of reach and took a napkin to wipe some chocolate off his own sweater. Realising that it was beyond salvation, he just shrugged and pulled it over his head in one swift move. Then he leaned in again, his lips still tasting sweet when he locked them in another kiss.

Sebastian couldn’t help smiling into it, and he raised his hands to frame Chris’ face, this time breaking the contact early to ask teasingly, “Done playing around?”

“Yeah,” Chris replied, leaning in for another brief kiss. Then, however, he crooked his head, brow furrowed and lips pursed in mock-contemplation. “Maybe just a tiny raspberry from your belly button?”

He had to roll his eyes, but was laughing too, shaking his head in affectionate disbelief. “Do whatever your inner six-year-old wants.”

“Oh, now it’s a six-year-old?” Chris asked, that grin only disappearing then to make room for a more suggestive glance. “But alright, I guess you’d prefer me to do what my inner… much-older-me could do, then?”

Sebastian snickered softly. “Right now I’d take whatever your outer I-don’t-even-care-how-old self is up to giving me.”

“Hmm,” Chris hummed in the back of his throat before he brushed his lips against Sebastian’s neck, down to his collarbone. His hands reached around for Sebastian’s buttocks, pulling him closer to push his hips against him, and Sebastian could instantly feel that Chris was half-hard in his jeans already. “No special requests then? After all, this is the last time we’re doing this for the entire rest of the year.”

“Very funny,” Sebastian muttered back, an enjoying smile on his lips as their crotches were pressed together. But then he took a moment to actually consider Chris’ question while his gaze followed his own hands as they were skimming lightly over Chris’ shoulders. “Hmm… not really, I think. Anything for you?”

The silly mood Chris had been in seemed to fade now, although there was still a smile on his lips, seeming, if nothing else, utterly content. “Not really. Right now I just want you spread out under me. Don’t care where or how,” he said, his voice having dropped to a low, raw whisper before he let his lips wander over Sebastian’s neck, up to his jaw. “Yeah, I’m boring and easily satisfied like that.”

“Mmhh…” Sebastian hummed back, the words having sent a wonderful tingle down his spine. His fingers slid into Chris’ hair while he let himself enjoy the caresses for a few moments longer, eyes half closed. “I wouldn’t mind ending up spread out under you,” he finally replied, and then tugged gently on Chris’ hair to get him to pull back. He gave him a smile, reached down to poke his stomach enough to make him take a step back, and slid off the table. “But how about,” Sebastian started, pretending to sound like he was pondering this, and he started kissing his own way down Chris’ chest, “something like this first?” He ended with his kisses just above the waistband of Chris’ jeans, glancing up at him from where he had moved to his knees, fingers nestling on the button right in front of him.

“Oh yeah, I’m totally cool with that.” The amused grin and nonchalant words barely concealed the excitement that had appeared quite visibly on Chris’ features. His hand reached down, fingers raking through Sebastian’s hair, and Chris only turned around a bit to prop himself up on the table surface with one hand even while Sebastian’s fingers were hooked into the front of his jeans to undo them.

It was a matter of seconds until he had pulled both the rough fabric and Chris’ underwear down far enough, and he bit down on his lower lip as he watched his own fingers circle Chris’ cock, giving it two, three unhurried strokes. His gaze flickered back up to the eyes watching him, and he moved forward to give the head a small lick, softly nibbling on the sensitive skin as the strokes of his hand filled him out.

Chris let out a long breath, his eyes falling shut for a moment as he bit his lower lip. But then he looked back down, watching Sebastian’s every move with an expression that showed gentle and patient lust.

It was probably Sebastian’s favourite thing in this, or in whatever they were doing, really. Just Chris’ face, and the look in his eyes. His tongue flickered out to wet his own lips, and then he parted them and stilled his hand, starting to suck on the head of Chris’ cock. Lips gliding over the sensitive skin every time he slowly pulled up, going a bit deeper every time he went back down.

When he looked back up the next time, Chris’ eyes were closed again, his lips slightly parted, still calm but deeper breaths coming over them that sounded like little sighs. His hand was still on Sebastian’s head, just the most gentle pressure to guide Sebastian’s movements.

“God, I love when you’re doing this. Feels amazing,” he let out, voice throaty and low.

For a moment all Sebastian did in reply was hum in thanks, but then changed his mind and slowly pulled off again, savouring the drag upwards.

“You can tug harder, you know?” he said then once his mouth was free to, wriggling his eyebrow.

A soft chuckle, half a sigh, came over Chris’ lips, and instead of following Sebastian’s prompt he let his fingers run along the side of his face in the most tender caress. “You’re doing pretty fucking great on your own, though.”

The touch sent warmth through Sebastian’s chest, and so he followed an impulse and turned his head enough to be able to press a kiss to the heel of Chris’ hand.

But his reply still was, “Well… what if I want you to?”

The gentle touch lingered on for a moment, and Chris had his eyes fixed on Sebastian’s. It was one of the moments that still managed to surprise Sebastian. There was no dirty leer on Chris’ lips then, nor a quirk of his eyebrows as he looked down - just an attentive gaze, studying him. As if all he thought of in that moment was to determine how serious Sebastian had been and how precisely he’d imagined it.

Then, the touch still soft for a short moment longer, his fingers wandered back up to the top of Sebastian’s head, and it almost did catch him by surprise again when they dug into a tuft of hair - not painfully but nevertheless rough - and he pushed Sebastian’s mouth back onto his cock.

It was enough to let his breath escape in a soft gasp and his nerves to tingle. He managed to balance his breathing through his nose as his mouth was already occupied otherwise, and then simply let his eyes flicker shut.

Sebastian did love the feeling of those fingers in his hair, to concentrate on that and the weight on his tongue, stretching his jaw, and his left hand fell down between his own legs, pressing against the bulge still contained by his pants.

As his movements continued - the grip in his hair lessening before Chris seemed to remember it - the breaths coming over Chris’ lips also sped up, soft, voiceless moans and a deeper, more throaty sound swallowed by him biting his lower lip.

“I don’t really _want_ you to, but you should probably stop,” he brought out, the trace of a chuckle in his words. “If you still want me to be of any use this year.”

Sebastian almost choked around a laugh and quickly pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist before looking up at Chris.

“Right! Well then, stopping,” he grinned and only added one more kiss to the side of the head of Chris’ cock.

A small laugh escaped Chris as well, though the look of his eyes - half-lidded - was still lustful, hungry. He reached for Sebastian’s hands and pulled him back to his feet, his fingers sliding down the sides of his torso to the waistband of his jeans. “Let’s get you out of those. Bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” Sebastian agreed happily and tilted his head up to steal a quick kiss first. By now his own cock was straining against his jeans, and he couldn’t really wait to get out of them and indeed spread out under his boyfriend, let him do whatever he felt like doing. So he entwined their hands and led them out of the living room only to be interrupted a moment later by a strangled laugh coming from Chris, who awkwardly tried to keep his own pants from falling down. In the end, he let them, kicked them off, together with underpants and socks, and let himself be pulled into the bedroom.

Once there, the mood between them changed easily again, all laughter forgotten for the moment as Chris reached into the belt loops of Sebastian’s jeans and pushed him forward onto the bed unceremoniously. A second later, one knee on the mattress, Chris was opening the fly and yanking all remaining clothing down, and Sebastian had to bite his lip around a smile.

He let himself be undressed with the utmost pleasure, only raising his hips to aid Chris, but letting him do the rest, eyes lingering on his arms and chest, the V leading between his legs, his still hard cock, and he licked his lips again.

“So, did you figure anything else out?” he wanted to know, not bothering to look somewhere else.

But Chris seemed hardly willing to reply, leaning more closely over Sebastian and covering his mouth with a hungry kiss. They slid further to the middle of the bed, their legs entwined and their entire lengths pressed together as the kisses continued, and it was a stuttered moan that made Chris break it after all, looking down into Sebastian’s eyes. “Told you I’m easy to satisfy. I just want to keep looking at your face.” Another small kiss to the corner of Sebastian’s mouth, and it seemed to cost Chris a bit of resolve to lean back, sitting on his heels as he reached over to the nightstand, opening the top drawer.

"Okay," Sebastian replied softly, heart beating in a way as if it had forgotten for a fraction of a moment that this was the way Chris looked at him, that this was actually _his_. The arousal and reverence.

It made his breath catch in his throat, and when Chris returned with the bottle of lube, he readily parted his legs.

Chris took his time to prepare him, just as much as was needed to work him open and ready. His fingers inside - three by now, carefully thrusting in - his free hand was brushing up Sebastian’s thigh and hip in gentle, reassuring caresses. But his eyes were fixed on Sebastian’s face most of the time, watching every small change in expression. Just like Sebastian didn’t look away from Chris even for a moment, never wanted to.

“Lift your hips,” Chris said eventually as he had carefully withdrawn his fingers and wiped them on some Kleenex. When Sebastian followed his prompt, Chris pushed one of the thicker cushions under his ass, still kneeling between his legs.

“You know,” Sebastian mused with a small grin while Chris brushed his hands up his thighs and nudged his legs up so that eventually his ankles were hooked over Chris’ shoulders, “I really love it when you can’t control yourself and just… pounce on me. But this here’s pretty nice too.”

“I was this close to doing just that right there on the dining table,” Chris said, an impish grin on his lips. When he rolled the condom onto his erection, the look quickly changed again, all mischief fading from his features and replaced by a look that made Sebastian feel like he was the most desirable being on the planet - at least in Chris’ eyes. “God, I love seeing you like this,” he said with a throaty hum. One hand was laid around Sebastian’s right shin, and Chris inclined his head to the side, pressing a small kiss to his skin as he positioned himself. And finally, with a careful and measured but nonetheless deep thrust, he pushed in.

Sebastian was way too relaxed to even need any time to adjust. There was nothing but that feeling of being stretched, of connection and intimacy, and he let his eyes fall shut as he stretched out comfortably on the bed, pushing his hips back against Chris until he couldn’t possibly go deeper. A smile played around his lips.

“Mmhh. I’ll get you to do that again next time, you just wait…”

“Oh yeah?” Chris asked, holding Sebastian’s gaze as he remained unmoving. “Do I get you covered in chocolate again, too? Because that was really pretty fucking hot.”

He couldn’t help himself, a laugh falling from his lips at that. “Really? If that’s what gets you going, I’m not going to say no,” Sebastian grinned, lightly wiggling his hips around Chris.

“Don’t need that much to _get me going_ ,” Chris said, and he withdrew just a little, halting a moment before he pushed back in, slow. “You’re enough.” Another small, slow push of his hips, and Chris let one hand slide down the back of Sebastian’s thigh.

“But there’s getting you going, and then there’s… you know,” he grinned back, and it earned him a deeper, harder thrust. “Ah, yes…”

“How about I give you a list later?” Chris said, just the hint of that mischievous expression on his face that was clouded by lust.

As he pushed in again, the fingers of his right hand dug into the muscle of Sebastian’s calf while his other was still roaming lower, fingers grazing his buttock before they travelled around and held on to the front of his thigh. And then, finally, he picked up an even rhythm, pushed in deep and deeper with each still somewhat slow movement.

Sebastian found himself balancing that amazing line between arousal and comfortable relaxation, rather sure that it would sound like a clichée, but it felt so damn _good_ , all of this. If it was up to him, Chris could fuck him like this for hours and all he’d do would be to lay back, close his eyes, and enjoy the hell out of it.

“You’re really pretty talented at this, did anyone ever tell you?” he murmured eventually, his breaths deeper and longer now. The next thrust grazed his prostate and Sebastian bit down on his lip around a small moan.

There was a small chuckle coming from Chris, though it did not make him stop in his movements. “Well… you have,” he replied rather modestly after two, three more pushes, but it did not seem like there was more he wanted to add. Instead, he tightened his grip on Sebastian’s legs, and the next thrusts came hard, faster but not yet at an erratic speed. It seemed like Chris, too, was in no hurry to bring this to an end soon.

They didn’t speak again for a while, and Chris alternated between slow, rolling movements of his hips and that slightly faster rhythm. And soon, when his hand reached forward onto Sebastian’s belly, Chris’ breath was going significantly faster. Despite everything, the touch of his fingers was deliberate, teasing along his hipbone, sending pleasant, tingling shivers over Sebastian’s body before, at long last, a firm hand wrapped around his cock, stroking up its entire length in sync with the quickening thrusts.

It brought a soft, choked sound over Sebastian’s lips, and he reached out instinctively, but his fingertips could only graze Chris’ chest.

“Fuck… Chris…” he got out, and then wrapped his hand around his biceps, fingertips digging in, but that wasn’t enough. “No, oh… come here, please…”

There were no words in response, only a muffled, throaty groan as Chris leaned forward, letting Sebastian’s legs slide around his waist. One hand was still between them, firmly wrapped around Sebastian’s cock when Chris leaned in and pressed his lips on Sebastian’s in a short but hungry kiss, and finally he fucked into him with the speed and intensity he’d been holding back this whole time.

It meant he couldn’t fully kiss him, not more than fleeting touches of their lips, but Sebastian could draw his arms around Chris’ shoulders and bury his fingers in his hair, and that was all he really wanted, needed in that moment.

“God, yes, good, so good…” he muttered mindlessly, the thrusts coming perfectly now, and he’d be damned if he wouldn’t let him know.

All Chris requited this with was another groan stumbling over his lips before he bit into the lower, eyes screwed shut, and Sebastian knew exactly what it meant, saw Chris fighting to hold himself back for just a few moments longer. Finally, he opened his eyes again and looked down at Sebastian, a glance of pure pleasure and adoration written clearly in them.

“I’m getting…” The words caught in his throat, and Chris stopped his thrusts for a short moment. “I want to feel you come,” he said softly, leaning down to bring their lips together for another kiss, catching the moan that inevitably came over Sebastian’s lips. The words made him shudder, and when Chris thrust in again, his whole body curled tight as he came, suddenly and faster than even he would have thought. All he was able to do was cling to Chris and let the orgasm wash over him, not even able to keep his eyes open.

Chris was still thrusting into him, the breaths that came over his lips ending in slightly higher moans before he, too, went rigid above Sebastian for a moment, his entire body strained, held on the edge for a few more seconds. Then he all but collapsed forward, arms going slack with only his hips moving slightly as if on their own accord, just a few times. Breathing deeply and loudly against Sebastian’s shoulder, Chris seemed unwilling to move even one muscle just yet.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was already coming down again, his whole body tingling pleasantly as he gave a soft, fulfilled laugh, the weight of Chris’ body heavy but nothing he’d want to miss right now in any way.

“Fuck, that was beautiful,” he breathed out, grinning in deep satisfaction and brushing his hand over Chris’ shoulder.

There was a soft laugh, slightly hoarse from his deeper breathing, coming from Chris, too, and he let out a small sigh before he lifted his head at last. The look on his features was utterly spent, pure bliss making his eyes shine and even the small smile around his lips seem radiant. “Not going to argue that,” he said softly and, bringing his lips to Sebastian’s for a gentle, slow kiss before he carefully pulled out of him and rolled onto his back.

“What time is it anyway?” he asked then, and when Sebastian followed his glance in direction of the alarm on the nightstand they could see that it was just past eleven. Chris groaned in mild indignation as he let his head fall back onto the pillow, and Sebastian took it as a clear sign that he did not quite look forward to hurry up with showering and getting dressed again before midnight.

It made him snicker softly, and he reached over to pat Chris’ hair.

“The fireworks are too nice not to see. Who knows though, maybe someday we’ll just fuck each other right into the next year. How does that sound?”

It was a louder, whole-hearted laugh that had Chris shake with helpless giggles, one hand on his chest. “Oh my God… Yeah, that sounds great,” he said, turning his head to look at Sebastian with a wide grin on his lips. “We can make our own fireworks then.” He couldn’t keep a straight face at his own words, another row of soft chuckles leaving him, and Sebastian could only roll his eyes and laugh along with him.

“Yeah, not cheesy at all. Alright, loverboy, I’m going to take a shower,” he added then and patted Chris’ chest next as he sat up.

“You’re not going alone, are you?” Chris asked, the hint of a sulk on his features and in his tone as he, more reluctantly than he probably would have liked, sat up too.

Sebastian had to bite back a grin as he got up, looking back at Chris only over his shoulder. “I don’t know. Am I?”

“No you’re not. We need to save time,” Chris replied quickly and then jumped to his feet with new-found energy.

Before they even made it to the bathroom, Chris had stopped him to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s middle, pulling him in for a gentle kiss that Sebastian gave him happily.

“Come on then,” he eventually muttered and trailed his fingertips back through Chris’ hair. One more smile, and then he turned and took Chris with him towards the bathroom to get cleaned up to be ready in time for the new year.

 

***

 

It was a bit surprising that nobody else was with them on the roof of the apartment building, but Chris would certainly not complain about it. Ever since they had made plans for New Year’s Eve, Chris had worried about the opportunities - or lack thereof - to be with Sebastian the moment the clock would strike twelve, alone and unobserved by anyone else. He knew it was probably a bit ridiculous as they had had so many moments to themselves since Chris got here the previous day, but for some reason he couldn’t imagine not having that New Year’s kiss.

For all he could tell, five minutes to midnight, he was going to have that wish fulfilled.

“Should we open it already?” he asked, taking the bottle of champagne in hands they had brought up along with two glasses.

“If you want? At least we’d be done then when it’s time,” Sebastian shrugged and took Chris’ glass so that he had his hands free to open the bottle.

A few moments later, he had it open with a loud ‘pop’, spilling just a little of the champagne onto the ground. He hadn’t bothered to be as careful with it as he’d been inside. With Sebastian holding both glasses now, he filled them before they were put back onto the balustrade to be emptied when the time came.

“Three more minutes,” Chris said, having checked his watch. “Anything you wanna say about the past year?”

“Hmmm…” Sebastian hummed, and it was obvious that a grin wanted to spread on his lips, but he tried to keep it down. “Oh I don’t know, can’t remember anything all that exciting happening at all, really. You?”

“Nah,” Chris replied, concealing his grin behind a mock-frown and a shrug for a moment before he couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Come to think of it, I had a lot of awesome sex, though.”

The corners of Sebastian’s mouth were twitching. “Ah, now that you mention it. There was this guy, best dorito shape I ever put my hands on, he was _amazing_.” The last word came out more as an unashamed moan than anything else, and yet all Chris could do was to slap his hand onto Sebastian’s chest and let out a loud, whole-hearted laugh. The grin lingered on his lips for several moments later, and he shook his head before he turned to bump his shoulder against Sebastian’s. “I’m never going to live that whole dorito thing down, am I?”

“Nah,” Sebastian grinned widely, but then his expression changed a little, became softer. “Come here,” he muttered and reached up to slip his arms around Chris’ shoulders, warm and welcoming against him, sighing contentedly. “Thank you. For still taking me when I messed up, and everything else. It’s been an amazing year for me, and you’re the biggest reason for that.”

What left his lips then - the grin having faded from them - was a small, voiceless sigh, and Chris could barely resist the urge to kiss Sebastian then. He somehow wanted to wait that one last minute until the year was over. He put his phone on the balustrade right next to the glasses so they’d see it immediately.

“Yeah. I can’t really say anything other than that. It’s been really, really great.”

Somewhere, not far from where they stood on the roof of the five-storey building, a group of people must be standing on a balcony, counting down-loudly. _Ten. Nine. Eight…_

Sebastian’s fingertips were playing gently with the short hair in the nape of his neck. When the group had counted down to three, he tilted his head up so that his lips were brushing the shell of Chris’ ear.

“I love you, Chris.”

And then, before Chris could have replied, fireworks erupted around them, loud music and cheers from all around the neighbourhood almost completely drowned out by the cracking and howling of thousands of colourful explosions that turned the Manhattan sky into a sea of colour.

Chris saw them reflected in Sebastian’s eyes as he held him wrapped in his arms. “I love you too. Happy new year.”

When he leaned in for a kiss, it was just as sweet and wonderful as he had imagined it. It was only the first of many for an entire year to follow.

  


 


End file.
